Dino Catastrophe
by moonpower02
Summary: Something has happen in the past, and some exrangers will come together with the new Dinothunder rangers to find out why.Old friends meet again, and the return of an old love.
1. Past Coin and New Gem

**_A/N- This is my very first Power Rangers story and I hope everyone likes it_** **_and if you have to time could you review, thanks.—Black Rose_**

**Dino Catastrophe**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter One: Past Coin and New Gem**

**Past**

A young woman wearing a colonial looking dress was running in the forest. She was scared, dogs and men were after her; flashes of her mother, father, and little brother dead bodies on the floor of her home with blood coming out of their heads. The last thing she was told by her father was to take his coin and run. The men had set their house on fire. She looks around scared and didn't know where to go or what to do with her father's coin. She opens her hand to show a dragon footprint in the middle of it and it was gold. She closes her hand.

"_Father, what do I do with this, and why are those men after me?" _she asks her self.

She can hear the men and dogs get closer. She stops and looks around. She sees what looks like a large river. She runs over to it. The river was flowing very fast, and there was now way around it that she can see. She didn't care anymore she walk in the river. The river pulled her with it. She was try to stay above the water, put it was to strong for her, she finally went under and to very rise about the water again.

**Silver Hills- 2004**

Wes Collins was walking around the forest near the black knight cave, well where it was. He was wearing a Silver Guardians uniform. The computer system said that there was a power sources coming some where around here. He looks at his chrono morpher, looks at the reading again, and walks to the south. He walks a little while and fond a large lake. The power source was coming from the middle of this lake. He moves his morpher to in front of him.

"Eric, I found it, its south east off the main highway."

"_Alright, I'll be right there" _

The red time force ranger looks back to the black greenish lake, and waits for this partner.

After a while a man in a Silver Guardians uniform walk next to him

"So, it's some where in that lake?"

"Yap, but from my readings it could be any where in there."

"I'll call for a dive team, and for some more help," the Quantum ranger told his partner and starts to talk over to his head set and walks around.

Wes looks back out at the lake, and tries to think about what kind of power sources was making the computer system act up.

Eric walks back over to him.

"They will be here in an hour, and I made a little call to some old friends, they may be needed if this power sources is evil,"

"That a good idea, so now we wait,"

In about and hour, two teams of Silver Guardians were making camp, and a dive team was already in the lake looking around. Eric was giving orders and Wes was talking to the captain of the dive team. Eric and Wes both turn when they hear a jeep like vehicle. It was a yellow open-top Humvee which bore Lightspeed sigils and the words "Lightspeed" and "Lightspeed Rescue," as well as the identification LR-1; on the front bumper was a winch. A man was brown hair and a woman with blond hair got out and walks over to them.

"Carter, Dana," Wes address them. He shocks their hands, as does Eric.

"I'm glad to see you guys, and that you could come, but where are the others?"

"Well, Joel and Ms. Fairweather are on their fourth honeymoon, Chad is working some where in Hawaiian Islands and as for Kelsey and Ryan will lets just say their talking to may father about something, so you just get us two," Dana told them.

Wes and Eric just nod.

"Well anyway it good that you could come, from the data that we sent you, there is some kind of power sources coming from the lake, I have a dive team already in there looking but we haven't found anything yet" the quantum ranger told them.

The two lightspeed rangers look out in to the lake. A man in a Silver Guardian runs up to them.

"Sir, I believe that we found something, but don't know what it is."

"Thank you, you may go" The time force ranger told him. The man walks back to this post.

"I think it would be a good idea that we all go down, and take a look at it" suggests Carter.

"That's a good idea, we have the gear ready" Eric says walking way to get ready.

"I see that he hasn't changed one bet, same old Quantum Ranger" Dana said.

Carter and Wes just laugh and walk to the changing tent, and Dana walks over the women's changing tent. After a little while the four of them get in a bout, drive up to the spot, and drive in. As the four make there way down, you can see a golden light coming from under some rocks.

"_Guys, is that it?" _asks Carter pointing to the gold spot.

"_I think so, the power sources is coming from that"_ replied Wes looking at his morpher and back to the spot.

"_Let's get a closer look, and see if it's evil or not"_ suggests Dana moving closer, but before she could get closer some thing cot her eyes. It was coming a little way from the power spot. She starts to swim to it.

Carter, Wes, and Eric watch her move away. They also see a glowing light not to far from the power sources.

"_Dana, what are you doing?"_ asks the lightspeed red ranger.

"_I think that there are two power sources, I'm going to find out what that glowing is."_ She answers. She swims little always and sees a rock glowing under some more rocks. It was so bright that she didn't need her flashlight. She removes the rock and finds a pink looking rock, and glowing. She picks it up and swims back to the guys that were waiting for her.

"_I found this glowing rock, but I don't know about you guys, but I have ever seen a rock like this in my life or that glows likes this one, have you?"_ she asks looking at them.

They others just shack their heads.

"_I don't know about you guys, but I just going to get that gold thing and then head back up"_ said Wes swimming down to the gold spot, removes the rocks and find a golden looking coin, with a dragon footprint in the middle of it. He puts in his hand and starts to rise. They other were also right behind him. When they got to the top, got into the bout and drove to shore. After they got changed, they meet up in a near by tent. Wes and Dana put there items down on a table and the four rangers look on. Eric picks up the coin and thinks. A then puts it down.

"Any idea what it is, or why the rock is glowing?" asks Wes to anyone one of them.

"I have idea on how we can find out," Dana told them.

"How?" asks Carter.

"Wes, why don't you call Jen, she may have some answers," Dana suggests.

Wes and Eric nod to each other. They set up the transmission to the future.

A screen of Jen popes up and was behind a disk looking at some papers. She looks up to see the face of Wes. She smiles at him.

"Hello Wes, How are you, oh and Hello Eric." She asks and final seeing Eric.

"We're e doing fine Jen, I have a question for you, have you ever seen something like those?" he asks point to the two items on the table.

Jen looks at them, and smiles.

"Yes, I do, the golden coin is a power coin from the first Power Rangers, and the glowing rock is a Dino gem from the Dinothunder Rangers." She told them and starts to frown.

Wes sees these.

"Jen, what is it, I have a feeling that there is more going on here?"

Jen smiles at him.

"Your right, Wes, you see the power coins that the first rangers had were destroyed, and from the information that we have there were only five Dino Gems not six."

"So this is going to be a problem?" Eric asks.

"I have a feeling something happen in the past, because that is the Dragon Coin, and from the readings I getting from here, it has all its power." Jen told them.

"So what do we do now?" asks Dana coming in front of the screen. The two pink rangers just look at one another.

Jen looks at all the information on her computer. Then looks back at her, and smiles a little.

"Dana, I have idea but for this to work, I need you and Carter to go get a ex-ranger she will help you with the gem, and has for the coin, I need Eric to go get the first red ranger he will know what to do about it," The pink time force ranger told them.

"I'm on it," Eric said walking out of the tent and off in one of the cars.

"Jen, where do we find this ex-ranger?" asks Carter.

Jen looks at her information, and looks back at him.

"You will find her at the Royal Academy in London, and before you ask what her name is, it's Katherine Hillard," she said.

"Right, we're on are way," Dana said then her and the red lightspeed ranger walk out of the tent, over to the Rescue Rover and drive away.

Wes looks back at Jen, but before he could say anything Jen says

"Wes, I need you to meet me at the beach." She said getting up and walking out the office.

The transmission when black and Wes about lost it.

"What," was all he said?

One of the Silver Guardians walks in and asks if he was alright. Wes just nods and orders the teams to move out and get to the beach.

_**A/N- I hope that every one likes this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon ehehheehhe later—Black rose**_


	2. ExRangers

**Dino Catastrophe**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Two- Ex-Rangers **

**Plane to London**

A Plane with the LightSpeed symbol on the side was flying over the Atlantic Ocean to London. Carter and Dana were setting in what looks like first class. Cater was looking out the window, as Dana was next to him looking over a file that had top secret on it.

"Cater, from the information that my father has sent us on Katherine Hillard, she was the second pink ranger taking the place of Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger. A little while after this the power was destroyed, and she found something called a sub zeo crystal, and became the pink zeo ranger, sometime after that, she got new a powers to become the pink turbo ranger, soon after high school she past her turbo power off to Cassie Chan and it looks like she still has her zeo ranger powers"

The red lightspeed ranger turns to look at an image of the woman they were going to get.

He looks at the other information.

"It says here that she has graduate from the school and is now teaching there," then looks back out the window to see that they were about to land.

As the plane land and came to a stop. They head to the back of the plane were the Rescue Rover was waiting from them. The back of the plane opens; they get in the vehicle, and drive off to the Academy.

Back in the States Eric was driving in one of the Silver Guardians vehicle. He has been driving for about four hours now, and was about an hour from Angel Grove. He was thinking about the first time he had meet the ex-red ranger. Jason Lee Scott was the first red ranger and later became the second gold zeo ranger. As Eric drove into the city he looks at his screen and sees that the ex-ranger lives near the old Angel Grove High school. He drives up the house to see a woman with blond hair watering some flowers. He barks the vehicle, get out, and walks up to the woman.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Jason Scott, would you know if he is home?" he asks

The woman turn around and see that a young man with a Silver Guardians uniform on and smiles at him.

"Yes, he's home, and who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Eric Myers; I'm the co-lead of the Silver Guardians up in Silver Hills, and I have something in ported to talk to him about,"

The woman nods, walks in the house and after a while a dark hair man walks out of the house. He is wearing a red shirt and black shorts. He sees Eric and smiles.

"Eric, what are you doing all the way down here?" he asks shacks the man's hand and looking at the man face.

"I'm here to talk to about some ranger problem that we are having," Eric told him.

Jason just nods.

"We have just found what looks like to be the dragon power coin, and a gem like rock that is glowing pink,"

Jason nods that he understands.

"Jen, the pink time force ranger told us that you would know what to do with it."

Jason thinks about the information.

"I think I can help, but I need to see this coin," he replies.

"I don't have it with me, it's with Wes back in Silver Hills, if you come back with me, you can get all the information that we have on it."

The ex- red ranger thinks about it and nods.

"Alright, just let me tell my wife that I'm going and I'll be right back" he said then walks back into the house. A little time later, he walks back out with a bag and a funny looking grain on his face. He walks back over to Eric.

"Ready to go" The Quantum ranger asks.

Jason nods and they both get in the vehicle and drive off back to Silver Hills.

Back in Silver Hills a time ship lands on the beach. Two teams of Silver Guardians were waiting with their leader. The doors open to the ship and the pink time force ranger walks over to their leader and hugs him. Wes was happy to see her again and hugs back.

"It's so good to see you again, Jen."

"I've missed you too Wes, but we have work to do." She tells him pulling away from him.

"Right," he replies.

They all move out and head to Silver Guardians headquarters. On the way the get a call from Eric that he has the red ranger, and is on his way back.

The Rescue Rover drives up to the Academy, parks, the two lightspeed rangers walk up to the main door, walk in and walk in the main office. A woman was setting in here read a book.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Katherine Hillard?" asks the pink lightspeed ranger.

"She is on the third floor, last door on the right" the lady told them with out looking up from her book.

"Thanks," replied Dana

The two rangers walk over to the stairs and clam up three levels, walk down the hall, and knock on the door. They hear someone say come in. Carter opens the door and they walk thought and close the door behind them. They see a blond hair woman grading papers.

"Katherine Hillard?" Carter asks.

The woman looks up to see a brown hair man and a blond hair woman wearing what looks like a jacket with black and reddish-orange and some gray, with numerous zippers and perhaps a rappelling clip dangling on the front. She also saw that the jackets left breast patch was a lightspeed sigil on a three-bar ranger-colored rectangle. One was red and the other was pink.

"Yes, I'm Katherine Hillard, can I help you?" she asks get up and standing in front of them with a question al face.

"Ms. Hillard, my name is Carter Grayson, and this is Dana Mitchell and we from Lightspeed." Carter told her. He looks at Dana for some help.

Dana knew that he didn't know what to say. She just smiles and takes over.

"Ms. Hillard, we are both Power Rangers from Lightspeed, and we are here to ask of your help, you see we have just found two items one being a power coin,"

As soon has she had said power coin Kat's eyes got very huge.

"Did you just say power coin?"

Dana smiles wormy at her and nods.

"Yes, we have found a power coin and a gem like rock that glows pink."

Kat just looks on with question. She moves back to her chair and sets.

"Ms. Hillard, we would like you to come back with us, a good friend of ours said that you would know what to do with it" asks Carter.

Katherine couldn't believe what was happening, how they knew that she was a power ranger she didn't know.

"Katherine, all the information that you need in back in the states, we have people working on it, and as for how we know that you're once a power ranger, we have all the information of past rangers and some what of present ranger teams" answers Dana with a understanding voice.

Kat just thinks about all of this and nods her head. Something was wrong she could tell, and if the rangers need her then she was going to help them in anyway she could, and also the only power coin that she know that wasn't destroyed was the Dragon coin that Jason had, and where there was Jason, Tommy wouldn't be far behind. She blushes a little with the thought of Tommy, she hasn't seen or hear from him in years and what has happen with him, is he married, have kids, and was he happy all went thought her head.

She picks up the phone calls the main office to tell them that she will be gone for a while and to set up a new teacher. She then hangs the phone up, stands up.

"I'm ready when you are," she told them.

The two lightspeed ranger's nods then the three of them walk out of the office, down the stairs, out the door to the Rescue Rover, and drive to the airport, where the plane will take them to Silver Guardians headquarters.

Eric and Jason arrive at the Silver Guardians headquarters. The two of them get out of the vehicle and walk in to the building. They take the elevator to the top floor.

"So, what have you been up too Eric?" Jason asks.

"Nothing much just working," he replies.

Jason just nods. The elevator stops, doors open, they walk out, down the hall, and knock on the door. They hear someone say come in, so they open the door to see Wes on the phone and Jen setting in a chair next to the desk. Eric closes the door behind him.

Wes hangs up the phone and smiles at them.

"Jason, thanks for coming, I hope you had a nice ride up?" he asks shacking hands with him

"Eric said this had to do with a power coin, and you thought I could help so

I came." The red ranger replied.

"Yes, I have idea about what happen, but we need to wait for the others to get here," Jen told them, stand up and looking at Jason.

"Jason, this is Jen, she is the pink time force ranger."

Jen and Jason shack hands.

"Who else is coming?" Jason asks.

"Carter, you know from the red ranger mission, Dana the pink lightspeed ranger went to get a woman bye the name of Katherine Hillard," Wes told him.

"We're just waiting on them," replied Eric

"Kat, why did you go get her?"

"You will find out when they get here, alright?" tells the pink time force ranger.

"Alright," replied Jason and sets down in one of the chairs and waits with everyone.

After about five hours of talking, the phone rings. Wes walks over to it and answers it. After a while he hangs up and tells every one that they have just landed and will be here in about an hour. Everyone nods and goes back to what they were talking about.

"So, Jason, how do you know Katherine Hillard?"

Jason laughs a little.

"I meet her when I became the gold ranger, she was funny, very kind, and the last I know was that she was at a dance school from what Tommy tells me"

"Well, it would be nice if he keep in touch with all is friends, and not just you Jason," Said a woman's voice behind them. Everyone jumps a little and looks over to see Kat, Carter and Dana looking at them.

_**A/N- I hope everyone like the chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon. - Black Rose.**_


	3. Double Dream

**Dino Catastrophe**

**By**

**Black Rose**

**Chapter Three-Double Dream**

A man was walking around the forest in the middle of the night.

"What is going on?" he asked himself.

He was wear is school clothes, and then looked at his right arm and saw that this black Dino gems was still there. He moves it in front of him.

"Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Hayle, come in, can anyone hear me?"

All that came out of the communicator was static. He removes he's hand and looks around. He starts to walk around, then out of know he hear voices and dogs coming form the distances. Something didn't sound right there.

The next thing that he saw was a young woman with long blond hair running very fast.

As she ran past him she was wear a very old looking dress, and she looks very familiar too him.

"_Kat?" _ He thought He was about to run after her, when about ten to fifteen men with guns ran his way, and what looked like hunting dogs.

"_This is not good."_ He thought. He closed his eyes and disappeared.

As the dogs ran past him, he could hear that the man wear saying.

"**_We need to find her, the master will not be happy if she gets away with it."_**

"**_Don't worry, we toke care of her family, and she dosen't know how to use it so…" _**said another man has the walk past and out of site.

The black Dino ranger reappeared and looks around.

"What is going on here?"

Before his mind could finger out what just happen his communicator went off.

"_Dr.O come in, it's Conner."_

Tommy moved his Dino gem in front of him.

"Conner, its Tommy, go ahead"

"_Man, Dr.O where are you?"_

The Black Dino Thunder ranger thought about it, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Conner, I have no idea where I am. What about you? Where are you?"

"_I don't know. It looks like I'm near a river, but nothing looks like it should."_

"Conner stay where you are and I'll be there in a little while alright?"

"_Dr.O, that's good and all, but how are you going to find me if you don't know where I'm?"_

"Conner, you said that there was a river right? I can hear one not too far from here, alright?"

"_Alright, Dr.O"_

Tommy looks around and takes off running.

Conner looks around and sees a log lying on ground. He walks over to it and sits down, thinking about how he got here.

"_Man, the last thing that I remember was going to bed, then the next thing I'm in his forest, and then here's Dr. O's voice on my communicator, and now waiting I'm for him. This is weird."_

Something moves in the forest next to him, he jumps up and gets ready for what ever it may be. The next think that come out is something he would have never thought. A young woman with blond long hair, and was wearing what looks like very colonial-style dress. She was looking around and then saw him, and took off running down near the river.

"Wait!" Conner yells and takes off run after, but dosen't get far when out of nowhere, five dogs come out of the forest and started going after him and the young woman.

Conner stops and moves out of the way of one of the dogs. One of the dogs tried to jump on him, but he saw it and activated his super speed. Why Conner was trying not to get bit by the dogs, the men that were after the young woman come out of the forest and sees what was going on.

"Who the hell is this?" asked one of the men.

"I don't know or care. Kill him and then keep looking for the girl, we need that coin." said the leader.

The men got in a line and aimed the guns at the Red Dino Ranger, but they couldn't get a good shot because he was moving so fast.

"Sir, he moving too fast for us"

The Commander was about to give an order, when something hit him in the back and knocked him to the ground. The next thing that the others knew was that they were also on the ground.

"Who hit me?" asked a very anger Commander.

"It wasn't us, sir" replied his men

Conner saw this, and knows that it was his teacher. He started to run around the dogs very fast and making them very up set and running away.

Conner stops and looks at them men, some were getting scared and what looked like the Commander was getting worried.

"Men, retreat. We'll find the girl later," he said running away. The others followed him.

Conner started to laugh as Dr.O reappeared next to him.

"Man, Dr.O that was funny."

"Conner, this isn't the time. Do you know were that young woman went?"

Conner thought about it for a while and nothing came to him.

"I saw her run, I tried to call out to her, but it was like she didn't hear me."

"That's alright,"

A fog started to roll in and the next thing that they heard was a deadly scream, and very thing went black.

Conner heard a beeping sound and opened his eyes and saw that it was 7:15 in the morning. He hit alarm, got up, and got ready for school. He said good-bye to his mother and father and drove to school. As he parked his car, he got his school bag and met up with Ethan, Kira, and Trent. The four rangers headed for class.

As they entered class they saw their teacher Dr. O writing something on the board.

They walked up to him and said hello.

"Good morning, Dr. O" said Ethan

"Morning" said Kira

"Morning, Dr. O" said Trent

"Morning, Dr. O. Have a good night's sleep?" asked Conner.

"Morning guys and Conner, we'll talk about the dream after school, all of you" Their Teacher told them.

The four nodded their heads and went to their seats and started class.

_A/N- Sorry about the long update, work is killing. Anyway I hope you like his chapter; I need to get this part out of the way. I hope to have the next chapter soon, thanks for the reviews- Black Rose_


End file.
